


Cass' Costume Party

by ThatLewdWriter



Series: League University AU [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Condoms, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Creampie, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Kat's tiny, Mutual Pining, Party, Porn with Feelings, Sex, a lot of smut, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Cassiopeia is throwing a lewd costume party at her place, featuring an excess of drinking, condoms, morning-after pills, and sex, in no particular order. They're not usually Katarina's style, but she might as well try it at least once - though she has no intentions of hooking up.But, like always, Riven comes along and throws a wrench in her plans.  Stupid girlish crushes.





	Cass' Costume Party

* * *

“I sometimes wonder if you throw these animal-themed parties just to make you feel normal again.”

“Ouch,” Cassiopeia muttered, and popped the cap off her beer. It flicked off to some corner of the room, forgotten. “That hurts.”

“Or is it just to bring everyone down to your level?” Katarina cocked her head, pretending to give her words serious thought. She enjoyed the way Cass’ eyes narrowed in anger and how her lips pursed, as if daring her to go on.

“Can’t you just enjoy yourself for once?” Cass shook her head, and took a draught from the brown bottle. Katarina watched droplets of beer travel down her sister’s cinnamon-coloured chin, and felt the urge to wipe it away. “There’s an entire house of hot chicks dressed in slutty animal costumes. You should be ecstatic.”

Katarina snorted. “Unlike you, I don’t try to sleep with anyone who looks my way.” 

“That’s not true.” Cass rolled her eyes. “People are here to have fun, Kat. Like you. Just… try.”

Kat bit her lip. She knew her sister wasn’t some floozy, and she felt sympathy for the way her curse made her libido go crazy. It didn’t help that the snake-woman was outrageously gorgeous, and everyone that saw her wanted to jump her bones. She struggled to think of something to say, and failed to come up with anything reassuring. For a long moment she just looked around the room, admiring the subtle decor and flinching whenever a neon light hit her eyes. The combination of smokey darkness and insane lighting was easily enough to irritate her.

“I bet half of these chicks’ll be knocked up by the end of the night.” Kat vaguely gestured to the milling crowds with her sharp chin. Her eyes briefly caught on some blonde in an outfit that looked vaguely like a duck, and the redhead felt a strange urge to talk to her - but it quickly faded when some other woman wrapped her arms around the girl’s bare midsection, tugging her close, and Kat scowled.

“Hey!” Cass’ tone made Kat’s brow furrow. “You know I’m careful. There are more than enough condoms and pills here to guarantee that no one gets pregnant. If they do it’s only because they’re mentally deficient.”

Kat clicked her tongue, annoyed, but she knew that her sister was right. There were bowls of multi-coloured rubbers dotting every corner of every room in the elaborate mansion, along with dozens upon dozens of morning-after pills; her sister was nothing if not careful. She could only think of a few cases where her precautions failed, really, despite her throwing the lavish parties every few months. 

They stood in silence for a few moments. Cassiopeia drank her beer while Kat leaned back against the marble countertop, resting her forearms on top of it. The redhead looked over the room, her eyes cold and her face impassive, but she was doing it to check out the ladies. She’d never let her sister know, of course, and she doubted the snake-woman could read her, but she was still careful to never check out a single girl for too long. Once or twice someone caught her stares, though, and tried to approach her with confident steps. Katarina’s gaze didn’t soften one bit, and it was amusing to watch their steps falter as the drew closer until they turned tail and went for easier girls.

Cass knocked shoulders with her. “Lighten up. That resting bitch-face is going to drive everyone away.”

“I don’t want anyone,” Kat retorted, her mouth forming the words automatically. “Certainly not some jock that just wants to get in my metaphorical pants.”

“Katarina. You could have anyone you want. You’re hot, they know you’re hot. Pick any single person here and they’d follow you into the bedroom like a loyal puppy.”

_ I don’t want someone that just follows me around, _ Kat thought. What she wanted was - was - well, she didn’t know what she wanted, but she hated the love-sick way the other students treated her. They were only going after her because of her reputation and her body, anyways. “None of them are worth sleeping with.”

“Alright, Miss Champion Gymnast.” Sarcasm rolled freely off of Cass’ tongue. “Why did you even come, then?”

“You forced me to.” Which… wasn’t a lie, really, but Cass _ always _ invited her, and she _ always _ rejected. Except for this time, where she went all out and wore that one kitty-cat costume she’d found a year ago. It was a tight squeeze, and it covered very little, but it certainly drew attention. Katarina didn’t mind the attention at all; she enjoyed being in the spotlight, so long as everyone stared from the sidelines and didn’t bother her.

“You dressed up of your own volition, and walked with your own two legs.” Cass’ eyes raked up and down her sister's body, and Katarina immediately protested. “What? Just noting how hot you are.”

“Gross.” 

Cass chuckled and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as her phone buzzed. Well, it was more like her cleavage vibrated, which was a surprisingly lewd sight. Where Kat had decided to forgo her phone without any pockets to carry it in, Cass had simply stuck it in her tremendous cleavage, and the vibrations were now sending the fleshy mounds into a trembling mess. Kat wasn’t about to admit that she was staring, but for a moment she was almost envious of her sister’s larger breasts.

“Ah,” Cass said triumphantly. “Draven’s here.”

“Cool, whatever.”

“He’s with a friend, he says.”

“Don’t care?”

Cassiopeia humphed. “Well, anyways. Oh, hey, how about that girl over there? The, uh, one in the elephant outfit?”

Katarina glanced over at the short woman in the frankly ridiculous outfit and, sure, she was pretty, with a nice line of deep cleavage and a cute face. Katarina admired the girl for all of forty seconds before raising her nose and making a disappointed noise. “Absolutely not.”

Cass narrowed her eyes, but pressed on despite her sister’s clear annoyance. “How about the one in the manatee outfit? Pretty sure she’s a mathlete, or something. That should meet your standards.”

“Why does it have to be about my standards?” 

“Is it ever about anything else? How about -”

“I appreciate you trying to do… whatever it is you’re doing, but stop. I’m fine.” 

Cass opened her mouth to say… something, but Katarina was no longer listening. She caught a flash of something in the crowd, and her natural curious disposition led her to search it out. She peered between the flirting college students, trying to ignore the bouncing of unsupported breasts and twerking rears. She thought - no, there was nothing, and now Cass was staring at her with a peculiar look on her face. Kat flipped her long red hair over one shoulder and pretended to act as nonchalant as she could.

“What was that?” Cass asked.

“What was what?”

Cass’ smirk couldn’t get any wider. She set an arm on Kat’s shoulder, and Kat lamented her short height. Her small, compact body made her gymnastics easy, but she really didn’t like being so short compared to literally everyone she knew, including her sister. No, especially her sister. “Did you see someone you liked, sister dearest?”

“Get off my shoulder, Cass,” Kat warned, eyeing the offending limb with a look that could kill.

Cassiopeia tsked. “Not my fault you’re so short - perfect arm-rest height, honestly.”

“You’re just freakishly tall.”

“I’m average height, and you barely scrape five feet.”

“_ I’m five-one and a quarter _,” Kat hissed, and shoved Cass’ arm off of her. 

Cassiopeia laughed good-naturedly, though her sister was fuming on the inside. “Anyways - I reiterate: did you see someone you liked?”

“No, I didn’t,” Kat snapped back, all venom and anger. “There’s no one that I li -”

Ah, _ fuck. _ Kat wasn’t imagining it when she thought she saw her, as there she was, leaning against a wall with a gaggle of giggling chicks around her. She was more or less exactly as Kat remembered her to be: tall (though she’d clearly grown several inches), well-built (well enough to have Sejuani or _ Vi _ nod in appreciation), and still stupidly pretty. Her body was wrapped in a bunny outfit that was reminiscent of the classic playboy outfit, and thought it didn’t reveal nearly as much as Kat’s own getup, it left _ nothing _ to the imagination. Every stupidly perfect curve on her body, from chest to waist to legs, were wrapped in clinging cloth.

It was no wonder that she was surrounded by a posse of dumb college girls - hell, Kat imagined she could hear their panties drop from here - because the girl was hot._ It’s, like, effortless hotness, _ she thought, staring at the mop of white hair on her head, pulled into a messy I-don’t-care bun. And the way she talked to those girls was just - _ ugh. _ She made it seem so easy, what with her easy-going cool-girl silent type thing she had going on and - 

Kat shook her head. She could already feel the burn of jealousy in her stomach, and she tried to quash it down._ Not everything is a competition, _ she tried to remind herself, but shit, when it came to her, everything was a competition. Kat worked hard to be the best at what she did, whereas the white-haired girl took everything in stride and just excelled. Plus she was good with people, and she was hot; it was like she got all the luck. Oh, what Kat wouldn’t do to try and beat her for once…Katarina realized after far too long that she had been staring for an uncomfortably long period of time, and Cass was totally aware of it. 

“That’s Riven,” Cass said carefully, a strange light in her eyes. “She’s hot, right?”

“I know who she is,” the redhead hissed through gritted teeth. “We went to school with her, remember? Same grade.”

Cass’ mouth formed a confused smile, and her brow furrowed. “We did?”

“Yeah. Back in Noxus.”

“That was, like, two years ago?”

“Three,” Kat corrected absently. “Two and a half since we were last in a class with her.”

“Not that anyone’s counting,” Cass remarked dryly, and Kat whirled on her, furious. “Don’t get mad, sister. You should totally go catch up with her. Riven’s pretty popular, if you know what I mean, and she’s super chill.”

“I’m not going to catch up with her,” Kat replied. “I don’t even want to talk to her. She’s a bitch.” 

Cass outright frowned at that. “Riven? She’s nice. Friendly. And super sweet, too. She’s, like, a total sweetheart.”

“Can you stop gushing about her? I don’t give a shit about Riven.” Kat tried to make her voice seem final, because she actually did give a shit about Riven. It was unreasonable for someone like her to exist, honestly. “And besides, she’s probably going to go upstairs with her whole fucking gang of sluts and that’ll be that; no time for me.”

“...So you _ do _ want to talk to her, but you’re too scared and insecure.”

“What. The. Fuck.” Katarina slapped her sister’s arm, leaving a red imprint of her hand. “That’s _ not _-”

Cass laughed, and set her phone down on the counter. “Well, good news for you. Draven says she totally wants to talk to you, too.”

“_ What?! _”

“She’s Draven’s buddy. I asked him -”

“- I swear to fucking god -”

Someone stumbled forwards out of the crowd as if pushed, and righted herself clumsily just before the two sisters. Her bunny ears flopped on her head as she turned an angry glare towards a mustached male, who simply grinned, held out a hand, and mouthed something that Kat couldn’t understand. But then, she was totally focused on Riven, who was right in front of her with a dumb expression on her face. 

“Uh.” Riven cleared her throat, rubbed the back of her neck, and tried again. “Hey, Cassiopeia. Nice party. Thanks for inviting me.”

“My pleasure,” Cass all but purred, and all Kat could do was stare at Riven and think, _ shit, her voice is just as husky I remember. _

Riven turned a shy look over to the redhead and gave her a soft, charming smile. “Hey, Katarina. It’s been a while.”

“...Yeah. I guess.”_ Play it cool, Kat. She’s just a dumb jock. She’s beneath you. _

“You look good,” Riven said, her tan cheeks tinged pink. 

Kat gave her a wry smile and quashed the stupid fluttering in her stomach. “That has nothing to do with me being half-nude, I’m sure.”

“It doesn’t,” Riven insisted, and gave her an emphatic look that made Kat want to scowl.

Without any idea of what to say she shot a look to Cassiopeia, who was… no longer there. She had disappeared into the crowd like the snake she was, leaving Katarina alone with Riven. Biting her lip, she turned back to the white-haired girl and - _ Shit _ , Riven was so much taller up close than at a distance. Kat had to crane her head upwards just to look her in the eye properly, which was just _ great _, really. At least before they had been roughly the same height, at least enough so that her heels allowed her to look down on the subject of her ire, but now...

“You on steroids or something, Riven? You’re like a tree. What are you, six foot?”

“Ah, no, five-ten,” Riven replied, rubbing the back of her neck. “And no steroids.”

Katarina rolled her eyes. Riven was the same stick in the mud she’d always been, and Kat couldn’t understand why everyone always flocked to her. Was it just her good looks? Was that it? “Why are you here, Riven? Looking to get laid like everyone else?” 

“I’m here to relax, mostly, but if the right girl came along, sure.” 

“Oh? Well, you seem to have a lot of girls coming along.” It was hard to hide the bitterness in Kat’s voice, though she had no idea where it was coming from - it wasn’t like she wanted a bunch of people following her around, begging to fuck her.

Riven shrugged, and Kat bit her lip as she admired the white-haired girl’s well-defined shoulders. She was far more built than she had been in high school, and Katarina idly wondered if Riven was still doing her athletics - well, she had to be, since no one got shoulders like that without working out. “I don’t really know them. They’re just kinda clinging to me? I’m not really… interested in them.”

Katarina wanted to scoff. Riven acted like she could take her pick of anyone in the room, as if they’d all spread their legs for her at a moments notice. She’d always wondered how many girls Riven had gone through back in high school - most likely the entire cheerleading team, at least - and she well-imagined that a player like Riven left a trail of broken hearts wherever she went. Well, at least Katarina wouldn’t lay on her back for her - hell, she’d ride the bunny cosplayer into the mattress. 

“I don’t think your groupies are going to be very happy to hear that.” Kat jerked her thumb over to the giggling girls that were giving Riven heart-eyes. No one gave _ her _ heart-eyes.

“I’m sure they’ll find someone to spend the night with. Like you said, everyone’s looking to get laid.”

She was just so laid back that it was ridiculous. Kat’s earlier jealousy returned full-force, accompanied with a furious spark of - of - well, she didn’t know, but she was mad. Everything about Riven made her mad. Maybe it was silly to hold a grudge for so long, but she just couldn’t pass up an opportunity to show up Riven. Or put her down. Whichever came first. 

A thought passed over to Katarina, and her lips formed into a tiny smirk. What could be a better way to show up a player like Riven than to top her, dominate her, and then drop her like a sack? There wasn’t anyone else worth sleeping with anyways, and Katarina would be happy to fuck Riven in an aggression-fueled haze until the athlete couldn’t handle anymore. Kat was just as good physically as the white-haired girl was - no, she was _ better. _ She could make it so that Riven wouldn’t walk straight for _ days _. 

Kat was taken out of her vengeful fantasy by Riven, who was trying to ask her something. Her confusion must have shown on her face, as Riven patiently repeated the question. “Would you like something to drink?”

Katarina smirked. “Why? You trying to get me drunk and loose?”

Riven blinked, and a panicked look settled over her face. “Wha - no, no, I wouldn’t try that just to sleep with you.”

The redhead laughed at the flustered Noxian. She had made miss tall, cool, and handsome _ flustered _. “That’s a good look on you, Riven.”

She reply was a grumble and a roll of the eyes. 

“So, Riven,” Katarina murmured, stepping in close. She trailed a finger up the sides of the black leotard, admiring the feel of the material. It was a very good quality, and that only added to Katarina’s jealousy. “You said something about the right girl coming along? I know I’m that girl. So I’m going to head up those stairs and find us one of the many empty bedrooms, and you’re going to follow. How does that sound?”

Riven’s mouth flapped like a goldfish out of water, totally stunned by Katarina’s sudden turn in nature. They were so close that they may as well have been hugging, and the much smaller girl fit neatly into Riven’s body as if it belonged. When Riven looked like she was ready to respond Katarina twirled away, using all of her gymnastic grace, and her furry gray tail moved with her. She patted Riven on the ass for good measure and headed towards the stairs, never once looking back.

Oh, she was going to have Riven wrapped around her finger.

* * *

The first sets of rooms they passed were totally occupied, but thankfully Cass ensured that there were plenty of rooms and plenty of beds where people could have fun. Though the party was totally lewd on the outside, the snake-woman kept some level of modesty, and there was more than enough discretion. Katarina was thankful for that, at least. She might enjoy showing off her fit, sexy body, but she didn’t want people to perv out on her as she fucked Riven into oblivion.

At some point Katarina just thought ‘fuck it’ and went for broke; she knew exactly where Cass’ plush bedroom was, and went right for it. If her sister had a problem with finding a sweaty, naked Riven there in the morning, that’d be her problem to deal with; Katarina planned to be long gone by then. The taller girl was perfectly content to be pulled along by Katarina, hand in hand. She never blushed when they came across lewd and depraved acts, but she did whenever Kat flashed her a proud smirk, which was somewhat odd. 

Riven spun her around before she was able to open the door, and wrapped Katarina up in her arms. Her neck craned downwards, her bunny ears flopping, her eyes wide and lips parted. Katarina was not about to just go along with what Riven wanted, however, and especially not a kiss. She easily slipped out of Riven’s powerful arms with a shimmy and a twist, dropping down and to the side. The white-haired girl blink with something like disappointment before she was tugged into the room by the consistent gymnast.

Katarina slammed the door closed and shoved Riven backwards, until her fleshy rear hit a dresser. She seemed surprised by the redhead’s initiative, but did not make a move towards her. She instead waited with bated breath, as if allowing Kat to do as she wished - but that only made her more annoyed. Riven wasn’t supposed to be passive, damnit - but Kat could work with that, because she was determined to be the one to top the ridiculously tall, ridiculously good-looking gal. While Riven was still against the wooden furniture Katarina leapt onto her, forcing the woman to lean backwards.

Immediately Katarina assaulted the tan flesh of her neck with her lips, biting down with her teeth in order to mark the skin. She had no qualms with marking that long neck with love-bites - no, in fact, she wanted to. It was a strange, possessive urge, but Katarina didn’t care about that. She kissed and suckled at every exposed inch, almost hungry in her movements. Riven allowed it as she shuffled back, struggling to wrap her arms around Katarina’s nimble body and keep her upright. By the time Riven’s hands were able to cup the redhead’s ass she was at a forty-five-degree angle, leaning too far back against the cabinet just to keep them both from tumbling onto the floor.

Kat’s legs wrapped around Riven’s wide hips and her arms found purchase around those broad shoulders, keeping her firmly in place; if Riven stumbled, they’d both fall. Riven was just as strong as Katarina thought her to be, though, as she totally held up Kat’s weight with her hands - like she weighed nothing at all, really. Riven’s body was also just as solid and tough as she had expected, and the feel of hard muscle against her own softer body was oddly delightful. Kat knew she was toned and fit, as the life of a gymnast meant she worked out daily, but she had nothing on Riven. 

That, too, made her jealous, and she peppered the tops of Riven’s cinnamon-coloured chest with sloppy, painful kisses. Riven did not seem to mind the markings or, if she did, she said nothing. Her breathing was shaky as she held the redhead up, and shivered as Kat writhed and squirmed. Kat had excellent control even when she was hugging the woman like a koala, and used her legs to pump her body back and forth. She knew that she was rubbing against the girl’s crotch, and she enjoyed the feel of their breasts grazing one another as she moved, but held in her own excitement in order to observe how she made Riven pant.

“I - I want to -” Riven held in a shaky groan as Kat undulating in her arms. Her mouth latched on to the tops of Riven’s bountiful breasts, propped up by the tight leotard like a push-up bra, and pulled at the sinfully soft flesh. Kat, too, had to hold back a groan - she’d never put her lips to softer tits in her life. “C-can we -”

“Use your big girl words, Riven,” Kat husked, pulling away from her left tit and admired her handiwork. Already a small patch was forming, shiny with her saliva and marked with a messy imprint from her lipstick.

“I want to have sex with you,” Riven admitted, and Kat flinched for a brief moment. 

“I thought that was obvious,” she half-snarled. 

“I meant -”

“Carry me to the bed,” Katarina interrupted with a petulant tilt of her chin. She thought Riven would say no, and was surprised when Riven let out a little huff and adjusted the redhead in her arms. She carried Katarina the entire way - which, granted, was only five steps due to her significantly longer stride - before lowering her gently to the covers. It was a large bed, perhaps due to Cass’ tail; large enough for five or six people, really.

Katarina wasn’t about to let Riven get her pinned down, though. She spun herself around, thinking she could get free of Riven’s hold, but only succeeded in throwing them both off-center and then careening into the bedding. Riven laughed softly as her hard body bounced against the plush comforter, and Kat groaned as she rolled off to the side. She rolled her eyes, internally lamenting her clumsiness - she was_ sure _Riven would try and make fun of her, now - but immediately retook the initiative. Again she straddled the white-haired girl, her knees digging into the bedding as she hovered over her lower body. 

“Let’s get more comfortable,” Riven suggested, shuffling upwards towards the pillows. Kat snarled a reply because, well, she wasn’t about to go along with what _ she _ wanted. She attacked the breast-cups of the girl’s leotard, using her teeth to pull the fabric down over the right mound of tit-flesh. Riven sighed when Kat’s lips surrounded her turgid nipple and sucked hard - painfully hard. There was no hesitation in the use of her teeth, and Kat made sure to bite down hard, and was rewarded with a real groan. A shudder ran through Katarina’s body upon hearing the shameless noise and pulled off in order to give the same attention to the rest of her fat chest. 

Her hands, meanwhile, worked at Riven’s lower half. The purpose of the costumes was for easy access, obviously, but without looking, it proved difficult to free the girl’s cock. She brushed against it twice, leaving Riven to breathe in sharply each time, before Kat finally managed to free it from the clinging black cloth. It didn’t _ seem _ large in her hands, and for some reason that made her smirk. She stroked it in her palm, enjoying the texture of the semi-hard dick, while she mauled a doughy mound of tanned flesh with her mouth. Riven’s hand came up at some point and tried to tangle itself in her long, red hair, but she fought it back with her free hand and pinned her wrist to the bed.

“W-wait,” Riven stuttered, her voice thick as honey. Kat couldn’t stop her body from shivering each and every time she spoke. “Condoms - we need -”

Katarina let out a breath, and reached over to the bedside table. It was a long stretch, but Kat was nothing if not good at stretching, and she grabbed a blue wrapper. Cass really planned out everything, and there were condoms even in her room - though Katarina seriously doubted the plastics could handle her sister’s tremendous cocks. She tore the package open with her teeth and slid down Riven’s body, keeping her emerald eyes trained on her fellow Noxian’s red pair. Riven watched, entranced, as she settled down on her muscled thighs, a condom ready in her hands. She looked down, and - 

-Shit. Katarina’s smirk faltered as she realized that Riven was fucking hung - far larger than she would have given credit for. She couldn’t even judge the size - ten inches, maybe? - and it was all solid, veiny cock-meat. It hadn’t seemed so large in her hands, and she would have thought that such a ginormous cock would leave a bulge in her tight bunny outfit. Kat didn’t even think she would be able to handle it, but she’d be damned if she backed out now. She took as reassuring a breath as she could manage and spat down, and then quickly and expertly rolled the blue plastic down Riven’s shaft. It hugged it just as tight as her costume, and it did not even reach all the way down, leaving a few inches of tanned cock uncovered.

“Let me get you ready,” Riven offered, catching sight of the hesitation in Katarina’s eyes. Those words, however, were all Kat needed to get her inner fire going and burst into action, quickly dragging her tiny thong down her legs and raising her hips over the pillar of dickmeat. It sloped under its own weight, and Katarina had to align it with her folds; she could just barely wrap her fingers around it, such was the sheer size of it. 

She bit her lip as she descended on it, taking the first inch without a problem. Every subsequent inch after made her wince as it stretched out her relatively inexperienced tunnel, forcing her wide around the throbbing pillar. She slowly moved down, taking it a bit at a time, using the power in her thighs to pace herself. Riven made no movement, nor did she try and help. She watched with a patient gaze, clearly ready to intervene if necessary but allowing Kat to move at her own pace.

Katarina wasn’t sure if she should have been flattered or furious.

She realized quickly that she wouldn’t be able to take every inch of the colossal girl-dick inside her. Already her soft, pink insides were protesting, burning badly as she was stretched more than she’d ever been in her life. She felt like she was being split open, forced wide, and though she tried to drop her hips and take more inside her, she was failing. Thought her face was a mask of concentration and she had full control over the situation she had only made it half-way down the meaty length, and was struggling to take any more.

Kat stopped to breath before trying again. She thought she could stretch herself out and loosen her snug tunnel in order to take the full length, so she just shifted her hips from side to side in order to get accommodated with it. She was enjoying the stretch of her walls and the texture of the rod, and the way it filled her needy tunnel with rock-solid meat. Sighing through her nose she leaned over Riven, hands to either side of her neck, and used the power in her legs and core to move her ass up and down on the throbbing girl-dick. At the very least she could start to bounce and try to take a little more on each descent.

It wasn’t a fast pace by any means, not at first. There was so much dick jammed into her tightness that it was slow going - her folds refused to relinquish any of it, and the fit was so snug that movement was difficult. Besides that, the size meant that she needed to move her hips at the right angle so that the fat cock-tip didn’t snag on her inner walls. The problem was that she didn’t want to take it slow. She wanted to ride Riven into the mattress, until she was moaning mess that shivered at Kat’s touch. And though she moved a little faster on each descent and tried to work her hips into a perfect rhythm of motion she was only working on the first half of Riven’s cock, which infuriated her.

Katarina moved her hand from the bed and planted it on a fat breast, relishing the way the flesh squeezed outwards as she applied pressure. She thought that girls like Riven were supposed to have smaller chests but, between her, Sej, and Vi, she was starting to get seriously envious. She took out that envy on the doughy skin, squishing it between her fingers and rolling a nipple with her sharp nails. Riven sighed and her eyes fluttered, clearly enjoying the sensations, but Katarina really wanted the girl to moan, to shout her name. 

Her hips moved at a fast pace, her cunt slurping up and down the turgid cock. Sloppy, wet noises rang out around the room as she impaled herself over and over, seeking to finally hilt herself on Riven’s tremendous cock. The sounds of the party were distant and almost forgotten as the two focused solely on each other and the movements of their bodies. Kat’s core burned as she worked her abs, working them harder at that moment than she ever had before just to keep her hips dancing atop Riven’s dick.

Riven reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Katarina’s eyes, and then slid her rough palm along the line of her chin. “We don’t have to go fast.”

“I do,” Katarina whispered before she could catch herself. With a determined look, she bucked her waist and rolled her hips forwards, gobbling up inches of slick girl-dick and surrounding it with the velvet walls of her cunt. The thick, bulging cock-head pushed aside her walls far easier than the rest of the pole, leading the charge and spearing her folds wide. Riven’s length was just so large that it easily hit every pressure point inside her cunt and left her panting, and though she didn’t want to admit it, it felt incredible. Each time she dropped down it almost literally stole the breath from her lungs, slowly wearing her down.

Her movements slowed fractionally as her legs began to tire and her lungs started to ache. Her breathing was ragged, now, as even though she knew how to pace herself and use breathing techniques, nothing prepared her for this. But she had to keep going - had to keep moving, until Riven came and gave up, or something. She kept up her pace, though it the lactic burn collected in her legs and made her weary. Sweat already beaded on her brow and she wiped it away with a furious motion before setting her hand down on Riven’s defined abs, teasing out the creases in the hard muscle.

“I’m close,” Riven said, finally, and Katarina’s heart leapt. 

“Cum for me, bunny-girl,” Katarina demanded, her hips moving at a pace that made her ache.

Riven did. Katarina felt warmth fill the condom, hot enough to make it seem as if the plastic wasn’t there. The condom itself stretched outwards as it was filled, making Kat’s already snug insides stretch even further - it almost felt like the plastic would break under the weight of the fluid. Kat’s own insides fluttered and squirmed, contracting around the pulsating rod. Her entire body almost locked as a shivering storm swept through her; not quite an orgasm, but just close enough to make her mind swirl with needy pleasure.

Katarina slipped off her with a loud grunt, almost unable to free herself of the impaling length. Her tight cunt had clamped down hard in an attempt to milk the shaft for all it could, and it took a good portion of her remaining strength in order to do so. Riven’s cock was still painfully hard, and though she’d filled the condom with a ludicrous amount of semen, it did not seem as if she was going to be done any time soon. She only stared as Riven tugged it off without bothering to pinch it - which made sense, as she’d filled enough of it to make such an act pointless. It was tossed aside, but instead of making a move Riven only looked at her curiously.

“You okay?” She asked, all concern and worry, while Katarina panted a little too hard. Her ample chest rose and fell in its furry bindings, bouncing appetizingly, though Riven was firmly focused on her eyes and not her body. “You’re -”

“...Shut up,” Katarina hissed, and grabbed a second condom. She repeated her earlier actions with the same level of anger, and quickly covered the still-hard length of girl-meat with a pink wrapper of plastic. She pushed Riven back again, but instead of laying on her back Riven rested on her elbows. 

“Let me -”

“No, let _ me _,” Katarina insisted, and Riven gave her a patient smile. She adjusted the sweaty locks of hair that had matted down on Kat’s forehead, brushing the back and behind her ears, and Katarina felt her cheeks burn. She straddled the dick again and tried to slam down, drawing a grunt from her lips. Inner walls tightened and contracted around the obelisk of cock, and Kat squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation. 

She started to move, once more using her legs for power, but her movements were noticeably slower. She was used to her quick movements and short bursts of energy, but when compared to an athlete like Riven, her stamina was very clearly lacking. Riven was still hard and ready to go, while Katarina felt as if she had just gone through a round of a competition. Her inner walls were so tight around the dick and her legs so sore that it proved difficult to slide up and down, despite her wetness and arousal. 

Abruptly Riven sat up, until Katarina was sitting in her lap. Her legs were still stretched out to either side of Riven’s wide hips, and so Kat lacked the ability to immediately leap away as she wanted to. She settled for a glare and tried to push her back down, to ensure that she was the one in control and not Riven - but Riven caught both her hands in her own, and tangled their fingers together.

“You’re good at this,” Riven whispered, leaning in close. Their faces were just an inch apart, and Katarina couldn’t help the pink flush that filled her cheeks. “But you need to take it easy. Pace yourself.”

“I know how to pace myself,” Kat spat back, but her tired body betrayed her words. 

Riven shifted herself, and her cock shifted inside Kat’s velvety sheath. The new position allowed several more inches to sink inside of her, now almost bottomed out. The thick head pushed into elastic-like walls in strange and wonderful ways, sending her cunt a flutter. Desperate to maintain some measure of control Katarina rolled her hips, caressing the cock with her inner walls and enjoying flashes of pleasure that surged through her nethers. Her hooded clit brushed up against Riven’s hard pelvis, and the little nub tingled delightfully. It felt… good, and despite herself, Katarina allowed it.

She tugged her hands free of Riven’s and settled them on her shoulders, just in case she needed the extra leverage. She did not rise up or fuck like before, and she really lacked the ability to do so in such a position, but she ground down on the white-haired athlete's firm thighs and rubbed the cock with the fluttering walls of her snatch. Whenever she hit a sensitive point or clit was brushed in just the right way she moved with a bit more force and enjoyed the gratification that swept back over her.

Riven’s hands trailed up Kat’s sides, slow and careful as if memorizing her skin. She carefully traced the lines of her swirling black tattoo, which covered half of her side, as if mapping the shape to memory. She was careful to avoid the furry band that kept her breasts in check, but eventually looked to Katarina for permission. Kat bit her lip and, at first, considered flat-out rejecting the proposition, but eventually nodded. Riven was careful when she unclipped it and put it aside, freeing up the ample curves of Kat’s chest. She was far more careful than the redhead had been as she cupped a snowy mound in hand, lightly thumbing a rosy nipple. She tested them both for their softness, admiring the supple feel.

The gentleness of her touch made Katarina blush even more, though she didn’t want to admit it. 

She panted softly as her body writhed and undulating in Riven’s lap. Her hands were all over her muscled back, admiring the play of the muscle beneath the skin. Her eyes flicked down to Riven’s lips more than once, though she held herself back from doing anything silly. She wanted to top the girl, to maintain dominance, but they were so close and the situation was so intimate that Katarina was having trouble keeping her thoughts steady. Riven was just being too… passive about it. So attentive.

A tingle ran up her spine, and Kat let out a shaky moan. Riven followed suit, and pressed her forehead against the redheads. Her cock pulsated within the narrow channel in that familiar way, throbbing hard and fast. The back-and-forth motion of her hips clearly wore down the white-haired Noxian, and though it lacked the same intensity as the first round of sex, it did not lack the stimulation. Kat didn’t think Riven would get off on something like this, and the thought got stuck in her mind. 

Riven slid her palms around Kat’s body, over her sides, and down to her ass, once again cupping it just like earlier. She firmly massaged her heart-shaped rear, using just the right amount of strength and firmness that Katarina adored. She pulled the girl onto her shaft with gentle, coaxing motions, aiding her back-and-forth while her dick swelled and throbbed. The sudden heat of cum filling the condom made Kat sigh, but it did not take the edge off her own arousal, which was practically at the breaking point. Riven hissed and sighed as her dick spat a load of semen into the plastic covering, which left Kat frustrated. 

“Lie back,” Riven whispered breathlessly. “Let me take care of you.”  


“What?” Kat frowned, and then a teasing smirk rose to her lips. “Oh, are you going to eat me out?”

She knew that Riven wouldn’t, of course. Riven wasn’t the type - she was just happy to nail any hot piece of ass that came along, and never reciprocate. That was why she’d never looked twice at Kat in high school, and that was - 

-”Yes,” Riven replied, stopping Kat’s thoughts short. She blinked, brow quivering, before trying for a cocky smile as she slipped off her wonderfully huge dick. 

“Oh? I never pegged you for a submissive, Riven.” She was hoping that’d get a rise out of her, but the red-eyed girl merely chuckled. As Kat slid backwards on the bed Riven followed, moving in between her legs and taking her place there. Katarina shuddered once again, but this time it was just from the sight of who she thought to be a proud, uncaring athlete, practically prostrated before her, about to eat her out.

“I guess we don’t know a lot about each other,” Riven mused, a touch of amusement in her voice. “Yet.”

Kat trembled as Riven placed a tentative hand on her upper thigh, dangerously close to her crotch… which was silly; she shouldn’t be shaking, she’d just topped Riven… right? And now she was being serviced...

Katarina shook her head, confused. She tried to focus on Riven, who’s hot breath washed over her sodden folds and made her body tingle with delight. Her head got closer still, her stupid bunny-ears flopping over her messy hair, until a careful tongue swiped across her folds and drew a gasp from her lips. It was purely exploratory, a test lick, but for Kat’s oversensitive cunt it sent her into overdrive. 

“Shit,” she gasped, quietly, and then the next lick came and she rolled her hips. In truth she’d never been eaten out before, and so each and every time Riven’s mouth came close she couldn’t help but quiver with anticipation. Having Riven’s tongue sweep up through her outer lips and collect the juices of her arousal was a strange, head feeling, but it only made her crave more. Luckily, Riven appeared eager to please. 

Her mouth dipped in and her lips kissed her core carefully. She pulled at a sensitive fold of skin with her lips, almost caressing it with her mouth, before running over it again with her nimble tongue. Kat was surprised, really; she imagined Riven to be a brute, but the way she moved her tongue was masterful. The dexterity she showed was amazing: she dipped into crevices and nooks, finding every hidden path and light running over the entryway to her cunt. She put special attention to her tingling clit but sucking on it with her plush lips, causing Kat to squirm.

Katarina did not intend to cum, but she did so with a stuttered cry and whispered praises. She expected Riven to pull away while her juices flowed out, but the stubborn Noxian didn’t. She remained between Kat’s toned legs, slurping up her release diligently while tracing her glistening folds with her tongue. It was like she was writing something against her swollen flesh, using her tongue to make letters and patterns. Kat couldn't tell what it was, but she did know that she did not want it to stop.

She grabbed a fistful of Riven’s hair with her hand, and groaned upon realizing that the messy, just-got-out-of-bed hair was downy soft. She pulled Riven’s face further between her legs and moved her hips, ever-so-subtly dragging her juice-slicked pussy over Riven’s pouting lips. The friction was delightful, filling the needy part of Kat’s mind with a heady bliss, but the fire in her belly did not abate despite her orgasm. It only got hotter as Riven continued to prod with her tongue, going deeper each time she licked. It was like she was trying to get to the core of an ice cream cone, peeling away layer after layer.

Katarina wanted Riven’s tongue inside her, properly. She pulled Riven deeper, tugging on her soft hair and urging her to press on. She felt Riven’s hand tightened on her thigh while the other hand crept up the side of her body, travelling over her waist. The simplest touch was like fire, leaving burning nerves in the wake of her questing hands, and Kat wanted them to run all over her. She had to settle with her own as Riven was preoccupied, and began to grope her own chest as Riven licked, suckled, and kissed between her legs.

Her fingers massaged her malleable breast, squishing the smooth mound in hand. She lacked the weight and size of Riven’s chest but her skin was firm and taut, and made for wonderful stress-balls to squeeze while she was eaten out. She rolled her hips in ragged timing with Riven’s mouth, aiding in her quest to lick as deep as possible. She was close again, and a desperate edge permeated her every action. Her chest heaved and her teeth chattered as Riven carefully licked around her pussy, sweeping over her clit before heading back down to her narrow, clenching tunnel. 

Riven looked up, then, locking her red eyes with Kat’s emerald orbs, and Katarina came. Her thighs tightened around Riven’s head and her hand kept the girl firmly pinned in place while her cunt quivered and released a flood of female juices. She knew the bed would be stained by morning, the expensive sheets ruined forever, but Kat did not care. Electric shocks of delight travelled through her body, filling her with a rush that was far more intense than any before. 

It was many long minutes before she relaxed and released Riven. The Noxian simply smiled softly, not in the least haughty or cocky that she’d managed to get Kat off twice. It was a look that Katarina didn’t even want to think about deciphering. Riven was treating her like spun glass, or something, all gentle and careful like she’d break. It was - It was frustrating, annoying, and heartwarming. 

“You’re so good, Katarina. I’d like to -”

Katarina squeezed her eyes shut. “Just - shut up and fuck me, alright?”

* * *

Riven was almost like a machine when she fucked, every movement steady and precise without any sort of hesitation or need for rest. She just kept going, and going, and going, and Kat had no way of keeping up. She had tired herself out in the first few rounds of sex, and Riven was just ready for more. And Kat - well, as much as she wanted to top the white-haired girl, she couldn’t deny that being on the receiving end was kinda nice. And though Riven took some control she left plenty of room for Kat to reciprocate, never once abusing her physical power.

Riven was still frightfully strong when she wanted to be, though, but still painfully gentle. She easily coaxed Kat out of her hands-and-knees position and pushed Katarina back against the wall, nice and firm, but without hurting her in any way. It was like she was perfectly aware of Kat’s comforts, though that was a talk she thought they’d never share. The position Katarina felt positively tiny, though, and no amount of reassurance could stop that; Riven was just so much taller that the top of Kat’s red head fit neatly under her chin. She really wished she had grown more than a quarter of an inch since high school.

Riven, quietly, asked for permission to lift her leg, and Katarina acquiesced. Though Riven was so much taller and much more broad, Kat was the flexible one, and without any need of help she lifted her right leg all the way up and rested it on one powerful shoulder. Riven’s eyebrows went up at the remarkable display, and murmured a compliment into her ear.

Kat smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. Riven settled against her body, slapping her colossal rod against her puffy mound, seeking entry. Kat waited with almost breathless anticipation, waiting for the familiar feel and burn of the fat cock plunging into the soft pink lining of her cunt. Every penetration felt as good as the first, and the needy parts of her mind begged for more of it. 

She groaned as Riven pushed into her, stretching her out as she moved her hips smoothly. The girlcock sank inside her with ease, drilling through the honey-thick juices of her arousal and hitting her deepest points. Slurpy noises accompanied each thrust, and juices dripped and splattered on the floor, to be quickly forgotten. Riven moved in all the right ways, hitting Katarina’s sweet spots each and every time as if she just knew. She played Kat’s body like a musical instrument, drawing needy sighs and lewd groans from her lips with each motion of her piston-like hips.

“You’re so tight and wet,” Riven whispered into her ear, her tone nothing but praise. “I love it.”

Kat shivered and tilted her chin away, unwilling to let the other girl see her blush. Riven took the opportunity to plant kisses along her sharp jawline, from cheekbone to chin, which only had Katarina shiver harder. She had tried to tilt her head away whenever Riven tried to kiss her out of stubbornness, but Riven was relentless, and they’d both quickly learned that her jawline was incredibly sensitive. To both her delight and concern Riven sought to kiss her there as often as she possibly could.

Riven slammed into her cunt at a steady, even pace, neither too fast nor too slow. It was a perfect pace for Kat, and she thoroughly enjoyed the way her squirming tunnel was stretched out around the turgid girth. Riven’s belly flexed powerfully, and the sweat-matted leotard was like a second skin, perfectly showing off her rippling abdominals. Her heavy breasts jiggled and wobbled on her chest and the glistening sweat made the tanned flesh shine.

Katarina could have sworn she was being lifted up the wall as Riven fucked her, such was her strength. Her long, pale leg flopped around on Riven’s shoulder, her muscles burning as she maintained the position for longer than she did during training. It all felt so good, so intimate; they were so close that if Kat fully faced Riven there would be no space between them. She wasn’t sure she could handle that level of closeness, but her chest panged when she thought about it. 

But that wasn’t her fault - it was clearly Riven’s fault, for being the way she was. 

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Riven husked, and pressed a soft kiss to Kat’s temple. Her breathing was deep and even, totally the opposite of Kat’s ragged breathing. “And just the perfect size, too.”

Kat hesitated. No one complimented her height, and her inner voice told her to lash out and demand Riven to recant her words. It was kind of sweet, though, and made her think. When her next words came out they were dangerously quiet, her voice small and tiny. “...and the scar?”

She though Riven might miss it, honestly. She didn’t. “Yes, even the scar.”

Her arms wrapped around Riven’s neck and she buried her face against her collarbone, unwilling to say anything more. Riven’s hands came down and grabbed her by the ass once more, and just like earlier, she hauled her up into her arms. This time the cock was still impaled within her, and she groaned at just how incredibly full she felt. The leg that was over Riven’s shoulder slipped down until it was in the crook of her arm, but that did not seem to bother her very much as she bounced Kat in her arms.

Kat yelped and hugged her closer. Her legs felt weak and unsteady, unlike the first time where she had been fresh and ready to go. Her arms lacked the same strength, and though she clung to Riven’s neck, the sweat made it hard to get a good grip and made her feel as if she’d slip at any moment. 

“I’ve got you,” Riven assured her in a soothing voice. 

Katarina ground her teeth together and fought against saying anything. She relaxed her body and allowed Riven to lift her up and down by the curve of her pale ass, using nothing but the strength of her forearms alone. Inch after agonizing inch of cock left her juice-slick cunt before being thrust right back inside, spearing through her swollen folds as if it belonged there. The thin plastic wrapping did little to dull the feeling of the cock, but it was still a strange feeling, and some part of Kat wanted to feel Riven’s length without anything in the way.

Riven’s chest pushed into her own, nipples brushing up against one another as she was bounced. The material of her bunny suit was silky smooth against her porcelain skin, though it was damp and soaked through in many places. It mattered little as her own skin was just as wet from the exertions of sex, and they slid and slipped against one another. Most of Kat’s own outfit had been lost some time ago when she made the attempt to ride Riven in a reverse-cowgirl position, and now she only had her silly cat ears stuck to her shock of red hair - a comical match for Riven’s floppy bunny ears.

Kat groaned again, stopping herself just short of outright shouting. Riven’s lips were insatiable, planting wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She didn’t seem to care about the fine layer of perspiration coating her skin, and replaced it with a coating of her own saliva. The tall woman focused on areas that got excited reactions out of Kat, but there was none of the possessiveness that Kat had shown. It was all soft and gentle, and each place that Riven planted her lips tingled for long afterwards. 

The redhead wiggled her hips in Riven’s hands, dragging herself slightly back and forth. Her spongy walls bent outwards as the cock shifted inside her at strange, wonderful angles, with the bludgeoning head causing her tunnel to distend in obscene ways. Kat’s shifting did not stop Riven from bouncing her up and down, and the combined gyrations made it appear as though she was twerking on the tanned-skinned obelisk of dick-meat. Up and down, back and forth, a steady, unbroken rhythm.

“Kat,” Riven sighed, “oh, Kat. You feel so good - do you feel good?”

“...Yeah,” Kat admitted, her voice strained. She tilted her head up and kissed Riven on the chin, but her eyes were locked on her pretty lips. She kind of wanted to kiss her. Was that weird? 

“Fuck, I’m going to -” Riven’s eyelids fluttered and her lips twitched. Kat’s pussy quivered and squeezed as the fat dick pulsating and spat out yet another load of semen into the condom, stretching it just like she stretched the soft, clinging walls of the cunt. Kat couldn’t even begin to count how many times they’d both cum, nor how many condoms they had gone through; a true testament to Riven’s incredible stamina.

Riven twirled her around quickly and very gently set her down on the bed. The covers were, honestly, just as wet and sticky now, which was more than a little gross to Kat, but there was little point in changing them yet. They were still comfortable, and as Riven reached over to replace the condom, Kat shuffled backwards on the bed. She bit her lip as she stared at the tall, muscular Noxian, watching and thinking as she carefully opened the packaging and replaced the cum-laden plastic with another.

She looked over to Katarina and held her gaze, smiling calmly, and Kat’s heart thumped. The redhead quickly pulled some pillows towards herself and set them under her back, and then looked over to Riven. She shyly spread her legs and just said, “please.”

Riven’s eyebrows bunched together for a quick second. Her face then lit up with a bright smile and she slowly crawled over the bedding to reach Katarina, who was right in the center. Her chest wobbled from side to side as she moved, the fat, perfectly rounded tits dangling under their weight and swaying with her motions. Dozens of purplish-red marks dotted her neck and chest, courtesy of Katarina, whereas Kat’s own skin was still perfectly unblemished. 

“Is it okay?” Riven asked. “On your back, I mean.”

The fact that she even asked made Kat’s blood boil and arousal skyrocket in equal measure. She looked to the side when she stuttered, “I guess, yes. B-but you’d better kiss me.”

Riven collected both of Kat’s legs, hands under her knees, and pushed them up and to the side. “I’m okay with that.”

She settled over her, with her prick pointed down like a spear. She bore down on Katarina, shoving her pulsating dick-head against her puffy folds. The cock slipped upwards and bashed her clit, drawing a tiny squeak from Kat’s lips, before Riven tried again and successfully sank back inside. The relief of once more having her cock surrounded by the soft, silky membranes was written clearly on her face, but she wasn’t just chasing her own pleasure. She made sure Katarina was comfortable, adjusting her body and shifting her cock so that it fit perfectly.

Kat was almost fully covered by Riven’s body. She was stuck in her shadow, and the many implications of that did not escape her, but she pushed aside her insecurities for the moment. She still squirmed, unused to such a passive position, but the way Riven treated her made her feel like a pillow princess. It… wasn’t half bad, actually.

Riven moved her hands away from Kat’s long legs, and the redhead kept them up and braced alongside the curve of the fellow Noxian’s body. A hand moved up to Kat’s face, smoothing out sticky strands of hair and cupping her face. Riven lowered herself, her cock sinking in deep as her body moved, but that wasn’t her real intention. Her lips met Katarina’s, and for a moment, Kat thought she lost the ability to breathe. It wasn’t messy or sloppy, nor particularly lewd; it was chaste in every respect, with far more emotion than she was ready for.

Riven pulled off and searched Kat’s eyes for something. Kat had no idea what, and ran her tongue over her lips carefully. After a moment of indecision she put her hands on Riven’s cheeks and pulled her in for a second kiss, and this time she was the one to deepen it by slipping her tongue inside the white-haired girl’s warm mouth. They both groaned, and the deep rumble that emanated from Riven’s chest had Kat’s entire body vibrate pleasantly.

They only pulled apart briefly for air, and then locked lips once more. It was like they were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, finally locked together properly, and Katarina felt her face turn totally red at the thought. But Riven, too, was flushed, right down to her chest, and when considering her tanned skin it was remarkable. It made Kat smirk against her plush lips and kiss her even harder.

She moaned again as the cock slammed in deep, barreling past her tight outer folds and slamming against her cervix. All ten inches of solid dick-meat found a home in her cunt, using every silky centimeter to pleasure itself. Riven knew how to provide for Kat, as she’d quickly found out her pressure points, and moved her hips at just the right angle to slip against her sensitive spots and make her shiver and tingle in delight. Her cunt squirmed around the impaling length, squeezing tight enough to lock her in a vice.

Riven was far stronger than the muscles of her cunt, and fucked right through the tight seal of flesh with only a slight look of concentration. Her muscles flexed powerfully as she fucked in and out, thrusting hard with her fat girth. She wasn’t going particularly quickly, instead focusing on precision, but there was an edge of frustration to each of her thrusts that enabled her to hit hard. Each push made Kat gasp, and every time it slammed against her womb she winced; on those occasions Riven would draw back and ask her if she was okay, to which she would nod quickly. She was rewarded with more soft kisses and whispered praises that had her heart feel like it was running a marathon.

“You’re so beautiful,” Riven said, her voice thick with emotion. She looked to be on the verge of saying more, but held back. Without knowing what else to do Katarina dragged her back down for another kiss. 

Riven dipped down and settled down, pressing their bodies together. While Riven held up the majority of her own weight Katarina could still feel how much heavier she was. Now that she could feel every bit of Riven’s body against her own she was intoxicated; the solid, defined form against her own felt incredible in every way. Those large, doughy tits squished against her chest, flesh bulging outwards between the tight seal of their bodies. The combined sensations made Kat’s mind go hazy, totally overwhelmed and blazing with pleasure. 

“Please,” Kat gasped, “don’t stop.”

“Whatever you want,” Riven answered, and Kat could almost believe it. The bunny-cosplayer took both of Kat’s hands in her own and slid them above her head, locking their fingers together intimately. 

The bed trembled underneath Riven’s heavy, hilting thrusts. Kat’s tunnel ached as it was filled over and over, her legs wobbling and shaky as she held them up. Juices made loud, lewd noises as the cock plunged into her wet cunt and forced it out, and every time Katarina would moan. She was close, so close, her arousal burning hot inside her stomach. Riven was pushing all the right buttons and saying all the right things and, shit, Katarina had to admit that she was a far better lover than anyone she’d ever been within her relatively sparse dating life.

Riven let out a needy sigh and really slammed in deep, simultaneously pulling the redhead in for another steamy kiss. Their hands stayed together, tangled in the sheets, while their tongues wrestled and they exchanged saliva. All of that was enough to send Katarina over the edge yet again, and she spiralled into the most intense orgasm of her life; hard enough that her body practically locked down, weary limbs going tight and her cunt clamping down hard while bolts of electric pleasure swept through every nerve. 

The added tightness set Riven off as well and the broad woman hilted herself and kept still, smothering Kat’s slender body. Kat could feel the white-haired girl’s shivers and trembles, accompanied by the spurts of dimly hot fluid from her cock. As they both came off their orgasmic high they simply held their positions, resting and recovering, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped freely off of Riven’s forehead, her bunny-ears comically askew

Riven looked off to the side and bit back a laugh. “Can you believe we’re out of condoms?”

Kat looked as well, noted the empty bowl, and then looked over the many, many cum-filled pieces of plastic on the floor, and also laughed. She looked back over to Riven and adjusted her fake ears so that they were properly on her head and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “It’s fine,” she said, grinning, “we can go on without them.”

“Beautiful,” Riven praised, “and clever.”

“Now, fuck me again,” Katarina demanded, holding her head up imperiously, “and this time, don’t hold back.”

Riven flinched. “I - I wasn’t -”

“You totally were.”

“...Just a bit.” Riven was breathing heavily, her cock throbbing hard. Lines of sloppy cum stained the dark-skinned meat, some fresh, some old. The athlete looked ready to jump Katarina’s bones if she just said the word, but was holding back - had been holding back, the entire time, and still managed to get Katarina to cum as she’d never had before. Katarina would never admit that she’d submit and let someone just go at her, but the way Riven acted… it was like Kat was always in control.

Kat spread her legs and settled back on a plush pillow. “Well?”

Riven grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth. She grabbed Katarina by the waist and flipped her over like it took no effort at all, and Katarina squeaked out a laugh. She was quickly pushed down into the mattress, her front flat against it, her face right against the pillow. After another moment her ass was pulled up until her body was at an angle, with most of her weight on her chest. She was so firmly pinned down that she couldn’t even move her head enough to get a look at Riven, and had to use her peripherals to see the athlete move over her. 

The fat cock slapped against the curve of her ass before Riven dragged it right back down to her leaking, well-fucked entrance. Without any warning she slammed herself inside, immediately burying all ten inches into Katarina’s tight cunt. The redhead yelped and quivered as her cervix was ever so roughly bashed by the bulbous cock-head, and her narrow channel spasmed in response. There was barely a moment of respite before Riven repeated the same action, withdrawing her length until only the tip remained inside her warm cavern, and then slamming right back inside. 

Each thrust forced Katarina upwards across the bed, tangling the sheets around her. She groaned with each push, her voice needy and lusty, so very unlike herself. She pulled her pillow close and buried her face in the soft, damp cotton, biting the material with her teeth to try and hold back the most shameless noises that were drawn from her lips as Riven fucked. She worked her hips and flexed her muscles, thrusting quick and fast, moving at so hard a pace that it would put any other self-respecting futa to shame. She fucked Katarina into the mattress, and the springy bedding began to sink and dip as Riven laid into her with abandon.

The fleshy slaps were loud and fierce, and by the time one faded away another was heard. Katarina’s ass wobbled under the constant, repeated blows, and no matter how tight her rear was, Riven treated it like dough as she fucked. Her pussy was treated much the same as her tunnel was reamed out and turned into a home for Riven’s cock. Her wet folds were squished tight and her entire pelvis ached as Riven used all her strength and power to fuck downwards.

The bed began to squeak and groan in protest, but Riven kept on going. Katarina was entirely unable to reciprocate, or even move, as Riven took control. Her biceps bulged as she held the redhead down, with one hand on the back of her neck to keep her face against the pillow, and the other on her waist to keep her ass high in the air. Katarina’s legs were too shaky to provide support, and her knees ached, but Riven only needed the one arm to ensure she didn’t collapse.

Riven leaned over her, following the curve of Kat’s bent-over body. Each jab into her over-sensitive cunt sent tingles up and down Kat’s spine, each one a surge of pure pleasure. Kat groaned and nuzzled her pillow, hugging it close and biting down hard. It was big enough that she could wrap her arms all the way around it, bunching it up into a comfortable mass that contrasted with the harsh, incredible fucking being provided by the tanned athlete.

“F-fuck,” Riven moaned and slammed down hard, burying her prick down to the base. Her swollen dick pumped out another batch of hot semen, and Katarina could not contain her pleasure at feeling the wonderful heat of the fresh, thick semen entering her fluttering cunt. It felt so much better, so much more real, without a condom in the way, and the accompanying warmth was enough to set her off yet again. Her legs finally gave out as the orgasmic pleasure swept through her, and she collapsed on the bedding with a wet thump, closely followed by Riven.

Katarina gasped for air, taking in huge gulps at a time. She could not speak properly, and she still could do much more than tilt her head to the side, but suddenly Riven was there, face close, kissing her lips, and the redhead almost thought she’d swoon. Everything was just a rush, and though Kat could barely concentrate on what was happening, she just knew it was something great. 

* * *

Katarina had no idea what time it was when she got up, but the sliver of sunlight she saw through the thick curtains was bright enough for her to reason that it was midday. That didn’t bother her all that much, as she was still dead-tired and she had no classes today or the next, so she was content to just laze about and recover. And she needed the rest, too, as her body was terribly sore from an entire night of wild sex with Riven - fuck. 

Kat looked around the room, but there was no one beside her in the bed. It was empty, and clean - no condoms, no clothing, no sign of any sex. The comforter and pillows had been replaced with fresh, clean ones, but Kat had no recollection of doing any of that. Riven must have cleaned up… and then bailed on her right after. 

She curled her hands into fists and slammed the bed before tossing herself backwards in indignant rage. She should have expected Riven to run the moment she got what she wanted - wasn’t that always what she had predicted? She’d allowed herself to be fooled by her nice-girl attitude and the sweet nothings she’d whispered, and her gentle smile and pretty eyes and - Nah, she was just a player like - 

The door opened and Riven very quietly made her way inside the room, a wooden board laden with foodstuffs in her hands. She budged the solid oak door shut with a foot and gently set the board down on a side table. She was wearing a white hoodie, perfectly lean on her body, and grey sweatpants; totally casual and not at all like her lewd outfit from last night. She had another set of clothing draped over her arm, which Kat dimly recognized as some of her own.

Riven looked over to her and blinked. “Ah, you’re awake. Sorry I took so long, but Cassiopeia’s instructions were… lacking, and I couldn’t find where she stores your spare clothes. Ah, also, I made coffee, but I don’t know how you take it…?”

Kat bit her lip. “You got me my clothes. And coffee.”

“And food - some bagels. There wasn’t much in the kitchen, and as soon as I made one pot of coffee everyone else wanted some, too.” Riven shrugged. “I mean, it’ll tide us over until later.”

Katarina blinked. “Later?”

“Yes. Well.” Riven rubbed her head sheepishly and sat on the edge of the bed. “I was hoping you might want to have lunch with me later? We still have to catch up and, uhm. Well, I just really wanted to take you out.”

“On a date?”

“Yes.” Riven answer was straight and to the point, and Katarina blushed. “Are you feeling alright, Katarina?”

Kat cleared her throat. “No, I’m… I’m better than I thought I would be. I kinda thought you didn’t… date?”

“I mean, I don’t,” Riven admitted, looking pensive. “I also don’t sleep with people, either. I just - Draven said you’d be here and, at the risk of sounding creepy, I’ve had a crush on you since high school, so I…”

Kat’s mouth flapped like a fish. “I… might feel the same.”

Riven smiled shyly, but her look was hopeful, and Katarina rolled her eyes as that was the only reaction she knew. It did nothing to dissuade Riven, especially not with her face red as a cherry, but it felt right.

Then a thought struck her, and Katarina frowned. “Wait… You said you spoke to my sister?”

“Oh, yeah. She, ah, wanted me to give you this?” Riven retrieved a folded note from the pocket of her hoodie, and held it out. Kat carefully unfolded it and immediately started to blush like a cherry tomato.

_ Hope you had fun, _ it read, in her sister’s near-perfect cursive. _ PS. take her out to that little hipster cafe you always frequent. Draven says it’s totally Riven’s style. _

“I can’t believe she knows,” Kat whispered, her voice full of horror. She crumpled the note in hand, until it was just a small ball. “How does she _ always _ know? Wasn’t she too busy, like, fucking the debate team or something?”

“We have a debate team?” Riven frowned, and shook her head. “Well, if it’s any consolation, Draven already blew up my phone with messages. I, apparently, also earned him fifty bucks? So they probably bet on us.”

“Fucking hell.”

Riven chuckled. “Anyways - how do you like your coffee?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Commission by JSDP over at HF.


End file.
